Sometimes You just have to Ante up
by jazz1999
Summary: Tails is alone after a long absence.  Can he end the total enslavement of Mobian kind?  Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes you've just got to ante up.**

Chapter 1: The chips are down.

How many years had it been since we had sold our souls to Robotnik? How many years had it been since I no longer could look a person in the eye and say "I did all I could to defend the Mobian race from tyranny?" It seems anymore that the years run together.

I had been wondering around Mobius for months trying to avoid the public eye in order to finally figure out exactly how to finish things. I had scrounged enough credits from odd jobs around the few small remaining villages to buy a long coat and hat to shade my figure from the people and their eyes. Those eyes….they always told the truth. They told me how we had let everyone down.

I felt a small tug on the back of my coat. I turned quickly like in old times. Like when I was ready for battle.

Once I turned there was nobody there.

"Mister"

Or so I thought.

"Mister would you like to buy a newspaper? Its only 5 credits. Please? I have to sell a certain amount or I have to pay back Lord Robotnik."

I cringed at the little fox and his predicament. I felt around in my pockets in hopes of finding a few credits.

"Here Kid, I'll take a paper. " I said as I handed over the remaining money I had.

The little boy smiled at me. "Thanks! Thanks a lot!"

I smiled at the boy, although I am sure he never noticed. I kept my hat so far down it was almost impossible to see my face. After the boy left I decided to check the headlines. I needed to know the date as it was.

_October 25 2545_

_Freedom fighter executions continue. _

_Lord Robotnik urges all citizens to call for the nearest swat bot brigade if any of the remaining freedom fighters are found. Do not try and apprehend them yourselves. They are considered armed and dangerous. Remember, housing a freedom fighter is grounds for instant robotification. _

Six years had gone by already. I put down the newspaper in disgust. I knew we shouldn't have begun doing the genetic alteration, unless we knew we would win. We are still being hunted like war criminals for trying to save our people. They still live in a fear that no other generation has ever known. I could remember staying at a hotel and watching as an entire family was robotized for saying Robotnik's name in vain.

I think I felt safer living in Knothole.

Sonic had been right all along. What if we lose? What would the history books say about us? Sally had not been interested in hearing any of that. She was tired. We all were tired. The genetic amplification of our warriors was not enough to stop that man. Plus, the genetics were not full proof. We killed enough people trying to create them to create a whole forth battalion.

"Sir?"

I was growing tired of being bothered. My first time back in the town for six years and I am already being annoyed.

"Sir?"

I turned and looked into the face of one of Mobius's finest.

"Can I help you officer?" I said in my gruff tired voice. I missed my old voice so much.

"I was just wondering what your business here was? I don't think I have ever seen you here before."

I took a deep breath and sighed. "I am here on business. I have a meeting this afternoon."

The cop didn't seem to believe me. I couldn't blame him. I looked like a Dick Tracy rip-off. I watched as the cop looked me over and seemed to be thinking about just who I really was. I didn't want to cause any trouble so I sat patiently with my newspaper.

"Sir, I need you to remove your coat. Robotnik's orders are to check anyone suspicious for weapons."

I stood and swallowed hard. "Of course." I took of my coat. The cop's eyes widened as he noticed my larger than normal frame. He also seemed to mouth something when he noticed my two Tails. I stood and took my glasses off and cleaned them quickly and put them back on. "Is this what you wanted to see?"

"F-freedom fighter? But I was told Robotnik had a price on your heads. I-I have to arrest you."

I rolled my eyes and hit the officer in the neck so fast with my fist he had no idea what hit him. I looked around making sure no one noticed anything and carried him into the alley. I looked at the unconscious husky and took off his clothes. In my enhanced body I could easily fit into the clothes.

"Thanks friend, hopefully you will wake up to a better life."

I walked back out of the alley and looked around at the streets. People mindlessly were moving from place to place, hoping that if they didn't think about their life, then it wouldn't be so bad.

They were failing. I watched as a young fox boy's parents were killed right in front of him for paying half their income to Robotnik. Apparently it wasn't enough. I watched as the boy sat crying in front of them. I started to walk over, but it was over quickly as the swat bots robotized him and took him off toward Robotnik's tower.

I looked at the tower and clinched my fists

Six years. It took me six years to get the courage to come back and finish what we should have finished.

Six years of isolation. Six years of torment. Six years of wondering what could have been.

It was long enough. Even if it meant my death I would avenge everyone else. Rotor….Bunnie, Elias, Sonic…all gone.

Knuckles was gone too. Last I had heard, he was working for Robotnik….I also heard it wasn't of his own free will.

"You aren't a cop are you?" A voice said. I turned around and glared.

"Tails…Prower? I- I'd know that face anywhere! Quick! Someone get the swat bots…FREEDOM FIGHTER!"

"Shit"

I immediately silenced the poor stag. He was probably afraid if he didn't help Robotnik, they'd kill him. I left the unconscious man on the nearest bench and walked as quickly as I could away from the scene.

I stayed hidden from sight for several hours after that. I couldn't get caught now. Not when I was so close. However I had never thought that I would find someone else to help me. Not after what the books said about me.

As I peered out into the streets I heard someone yell at me again.

"You loyalist asshole! How can you take money to put innocents into slavery! I understand genomes working for Robotnik….but a fox…how could you!"

I turned quick enough to be face to face with one of the soldiers I had helped create six years ago. He was a husky, like most of the police officers, but I could tell he was one of mine. It was his eyes. A mixture of ice blue and green.

The boy stopped in his tracks. He recognized me immediately.

"M-master T-Tails?" The boy stuttered. God it was one of ours. A matter of fact one of the last ones I made. He couldn't be more than Seven years old, yet he looked like a twenty something year old swimmer.

"Not. So. Loud." I said deliberately. You are going to get us both killed. How in the hell have you survived here so long?"

The boy hugged me. It was strange being hugged. It had been so long. "I acted as one of these officers of the peace for several years. However, I normally kept people from being harmed, instead of being taken, like most officers. I guess you made me better than those other ones. I knew what was right and what wasn't. Although sometimes in order to keep my cover I did things I am not proud of.

"That still doesn't explain to me how you lived so long. I have watched as people just disappear and die in a matter of minutes around here."

"Well, I never left the force. I decided yesterday that I was tired of the tyranny and would go to Robotropolis tower and kill that fat tub of lard. I'd be able to at least get halfway there before someone would notice."

"So you have been plotting to kill Robotnik for how long?"

"Six years my master. Ever since you were taken from us I have wanted revenge."

"So you joined his police force in order to get close to him. Fairly brilliant work, if I do say so myself."

The husky looked at me and smiled. "That is because you made me the best of everyone. That's why I was able to keep my own thoughts and not end up a slave like most of the other genomes. No one in Robotnik's army truly wishes to do his bidding."

I sighed. Things were just as bad as they were before the truce. Actually, they were worse as they were under complete control of a madman and were forced to believe we were the bad guys. I noticed the boy was not looking me in the face. He was right; he was the best genome I created. I remember him quite well. The loyalty I forced him to have is what kept him from turning on us. Us? Ha.

What I should say is me. I am all that remains. Sometimes I like to believe some of them are still alive somewhere in that tower.

"Have you ever been allowed to venture through the tower?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes master, I have been in the tower many times during the past six years. I had to do things….horrible things to some people there. But I had to learn the layout somehow."

I nodded my head. "We all have done things we regret in order to save the people."

The husky looked at me and then pointed at my police uniform. "Hey, how did you get a police uniform?"

"I knocked out one of the genomes and took the uniform. I left him back in an alley a few blocks back."

The husky looked at the name tag on my uniform. "Carson. The boy you killed to take the uniform was loyal to you Tails. Oh well. I guess you didn't know."

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill him. I knocked him out and left him in the alley. He should still be there unless a swat patrol found him." I noticed the husky's ears perk up.

"Master we need to find him! He is another of your creations! He can help us. Perhaps we can come up with a plan to get you into the tower."

I took off the officer uniform. "Well I guess we had better go get him then. I want you to go get him while I hideout here. We don't need anyone else noticing me. Can you do that for me? Also, there should be a coat and hat in the alley. Get it for me."

"I can do anything. Leave it to me. I will be back in five minutes." I watched as the husky smiled and turned away from me and ran off to get his friend. It must be nice to still have friends.

I stood in the shadows for some time waiting for him to return. However he didn't disappoint me. I saw a figure carrying someone quickly in the shadows of several dilapidated buildings that Robotnik still hadn't managed to fix.

The husky walked up and carefully laid down the other officer. "Sorry master it took awhile to get him redressed so no one would wonder what was going on. You sure did a number on him. He is still out cold."

"That is because I knew where to hit him to silence him for a long period of time. Give me a second and I'll wake him up."

I reached out and pressed my fingers on the boy's neck. Within seconds his eyes shot open wide. The boy looked around in confusion.

"W-what happened to me? Bryce….is that you? Do you know what happened to me?"

"Yes I do. Someone that you should remember knocked you out cold because he thought you were going to sound the alarm."

Carson looked groggily at me for several seconds and let out an audible gasp. "T-t-the master is back? I-i-I thought he was dead like all the others!"

I smiled at the boy. "No, I lived on.

It was at that time I began to feel the effects of my long journey. I couldn't believe I was showing weakness, but it was happening. My vision began to go fuzzy and the two boy's voices seemed to grow more and more distant.

"Master! Oh god, we just got you back! I…no…we can't lose you again!"

"I am ok….really. I just…..tired….we really need to get Robotnik now….before…."

I never finished my sentence as I blacked out.

**Bryce P.O.V.**

I watched as our master slumped to the ground in a heap. I picked him up and looked him over. It didn't look as if he had been wounded…at least lately. He did have scars, but nothing new. The look on his face told me that he had passed out from exhaustion. Probably a mixture of that, frustration and stress had made him pass out.

"Carson, what are we going to do? He can't fight in this condition. I don't even see how he made it this far."

Carson looked at me and then at the master. "We can take him home. Our work schedule would allow him some rest and not make anyone the wiser about us. Don't you agree?"

I nodded my head. "I agree. We don't have to report to work for 48 hours. If we can heal him and get him back on his feet by 15 hours, then we should be able to make this work."

We then took Tails and I carried him back to our home. It took a few hours, as we had to stay in the shadows in order to keep him safe, but we finally made it back around dusk. I then laid him in bed and Carson and I took off our police uniforms and dressed like we would have we been in the freedom fighters.

After we stood for guard for what seemed like days, the master finally awoke.

**Tails P.O.V.**

"W-what happened to me?" I slurred. Things were not into focus. I couldn't really think straight.

The two huskies leaned over me. "Master you are awake! We didn't think you were ever going to wake up."

"I fell asleep? You are kidding me! All my planning went to waste! How in the world could I let myself be so weak?"

I wanted to cry, but I knew I had to be stronger, or the two huskies wouldn't listen to me. The two would never follow someone that was weak. It didn't take long for me to regain full use of my mental faculties.

"How did you manage to get me somewhere safe?"

The two boys looked at each other. Carson then stepped forward. "Well… we made it look like we were taking a freedom fighter to be executed. No one saw us and no one questioned us. We figure we still have around 14 hours until your plan can't work."

I looked at the two boys for a few seconds. "How long was I out?"

"34 hours my master. We were afraid to wake you. You looked at peace. A peace we weren't sure you were used to."

I was surprised at how long I had slept.

"Guys….where are your clothes?" I asked curiously. "Last time I saw you, you had the uniforms on….now you are…?

Bryce nodded. "Now we are freedom fighters. We can wear what we want. Just like when we were created."

"I understand. I remember when we all were in the forest and we dressed as we felt. It isn't like clothes are necessary."

I got out of the bed and went straight for the shower. I took the longest shower of my life. It felt good to get the grime of the past few weeks off of me. I took several minutes to make sure I was completely dry and then I attempted to walk into the main living quarters, but Bryce was guarding the bathroom door. As I tried to leave he spun around and looked at me.

"Master…..there is something I must show you. Do you remember how you planned on creating a human warrior to fight with us?"

I nodded. "Yes I remember that I had almost finished, but we were forced away before I could finish. Why do you ask? There is no way I can recreate the equipment in the time left."

"That is the thing master….we have the equipment and the completed boy is in hibernation and ready for completion. We went to the lab and salvaged everything hoping you would one day come to us."

I was ecstatic. I couldn't believe these two had done so much in hopes I would return. The boy took me to a secret room they had hidden in the bedroom closet. Sure enough the equipment was there and so was the boy, ready to be brought to life. It didn't take me long to set up and bring him to us. After an hour, the chamber opened and the boy stumbled out.

The boy looked at the two huskies and then at me. I think he realized who his real master was quickly and he slowly walked towards me. You could tell he hadn't gotten the exact hang of controlling his body.

The boy made it to me and lost his balance. I quickly made a move and caught him. The boy looked at me with wonder.

"T-t-thank…you…" The boy said to me. The boy picked up English and speaking rather quickly.

The boy was strong. I could feel it as he stared into my eyes. His blue eyes reminded me of my own, during my more innocent days. The boy was dark completed and had short blonde hair. His body was well toned and athletic looking.

The boy squirmed and I let him go. "D-do…you k-know who…I am?"

I nodded. "Yes. You were created in order to help us defeat the evil dictator and free us from our oppression once and for all. We hoped if we had our own human, that we could finally defeat him."

The boy looked at his own body…then at ours. "I don't look to be any stronger than any of you. I feel like I look much weaker."

I sighed. "We need you. Do not feel like you are not strong. Each of us have our own strengths and weaknesses. Look at me for example. I am built strong, but my eyes have been failing me for years. I am not perfect and neither is anyone else."

"Speak for yourself master…ooof…HEY!" Carson joked, but was punched quickly by his brother.

"Dude….I was kidding….why'd you hit me so hard!"

"Because…you are being a dumbass. That's why."

The boy looked at the two huskies with general confusion. "Who…are those…two? They looked different than both of us."

I nodded. "They are Mobians, like me. They are genetically altered huskies that I created several years ago. We just recently found each other again. They helped me get here and also held onto you until I could finish creating you."

The boy looked at the two brothers and bowed slightly. "Thank you for helping the master."

The two boys looked at each other for a minute and then smiled at the human. "No problem bro."

The naked human looked at me with confusion. "Bro?"

"It means that you are also one with them. You are family. Do you understand?"

The human nodded. "Does that mean I get a name?"

The two huskies looked at me and I knew what they wanted. "Go ahead and name him, I can tell both of you want to."

Bryce and Carson huddled together with the human for a few minutes before they finally came out. Once they did, the two brothers pushed the human out. I could see he was very happy.

"Well. What is your name?"

"I wished to be called Joey. Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it Joey. Now let's get you some clothes and get a move on. We have work to do."

Carson brought out a human sized police uniform for Joey and the boy put it on. It fit him tightly and almost made him look more intimidating.

"Guys, is it supposed to fit THIS tight?" Joey complained.

Carson smacked Joey in the back of the head. "Hey! Quit your bitchin'! It took a lot of time to get the material to make a human police uniform. They are far more rare then even the husky force."

I pulled my long overcoat back on and placed my fedora back on my head. Guys, do you think even with this that people won't notice who I am?"

"Do you want to truth master" Bryce quipped.

"Yes….I want the truth….and…stop calling me master. We are all family here. Call me Tails, or bro….anything other than that. Please."

"You are one of the only foxes in the world that is orange and has two tails….fairly easy to notice. Perhaps….we should die your fur?"

I smirked. "Carson, that is a DAMN good idea."

I looked around the small house for something to make a grey dye with. After several minutes I found enough material to make a dye. Luck was on my side in this case. Who would ever have thought two young huskies would have had that stuff?

"By the way…..Tails…we assumed you'd need that stuff. That's why we have it here."

"Ahh…that explains it. Give me about ten minutes and I'll be ready."

I ran into the shower and quickly turned on the shower and ran the dye into my fur. After five or so minutes I stepped out and dried myself off. Once I looked in the mirror I let out a large gasp.

"_Dear god I look like an old man_."

The three kids came to the door. "Tails we heard something. A-." Then I heard them break out into laughter.

I glared at them all. "Is there a problem?"

"N-no Tails. Its just you look so OLD."

"I'm not too old to unmake all of you." After I said that, the three boys stopped laughing.

"Tails…you aren't serious are you….we…we were just kidding." Carson said stepping away from me slowly.

"Wow guys, lighten up. Do you really think I meant that. You are all I have left."

Everyone stared at each other for several seconds and then I ended the silence. "Alright lets go. We don't have a lot of time until Carson and Bryce both are reported AWOL."

I had nothing left to lose….it was time…time to make Robotnik pay for everything he has done to me. Everything he did to all Mobians.

I watched as the three boys moved into their positions.

"Tails? Are you ready to do this?" Carson asked as he unsnapped his holster and drew his gun.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

To be continued.

*small update*

Thanks to ChaoTiC-iak for reviewing as I had NO idea once I downloaded the story that it was completely underlined. I imagine that was fairly annoying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Is it a bluff?**

I took my position behind the three kids and we began our trek to Robotnik's tower. I was a little concerned that even with my fur dyed that someone in the crowd of Mobians that trudged through the streets would notice me. I hadn't noticed that Robotnik had posters and videos stating that I was wanted dead or alive.

Actually, most of them just stated he wanted my head. My body didn't even have to be attached. How quaint.

"Tails, are you sure you want to do this? There are much simpler ways to get into the tower." Bryce said with a whimper.

I stared at Bryce for several seconds. I could swear these guys were smarter than that. "Easier ways? The only other way is for me to be captured and taken directly to Robotnik. Are you sure you want that to happen?"

"N-no…I…just…well. If someone recognizes you our cover is blown. "You'll never make it to the tower if that happens. Bryce didn't mean he wanted you dead. We want you to live. We waited this long for you to come back…..we don't want to lose you so fast."

I understood the boys were looking out for my safety, but I couldn't just have them take me like a prisoner could I?

Wait….they acted like I was a prisoner when they brought me to their home. Perhaps it will work….at least to get me safely to the tower.

"Carson….Bryce….Joey…you guys were right. Treat me like a prisoner. Wait until we get to the tower, then we can attempt to get me to Robotnik in one piece."

Carson smiled and cuffed my hands. "Tails….trust us…this is the best way. Joey, I want you to take point. Just make sure that you LOOK like you belong in the police force."

Joey looked at Carson strangely as he pulled his cap down over his eyes. "What does that mean?"

Bryce rolled his eyes. "Meaning keep people from interfering with us. We don't need to use unnecessary force on our own people."

Joey nodded. "I understand."

I watched as Joey took the lead and slowly lead us towards the tower. I watched as Bryce and Carson growled at passersby that wanted to get a glimpse of the new prisoner. I could occasionally hear Joey asking people to kindly move and that there was nothing to see…just a simple prisoner movement.

Things went smoothly until we reached the central fountain. Someone took offense to the kids taking me away.

"Damn you all! Why can't you understand that you are under someone's control. Can't you wake up!"

Carson looked at the wild eyed citizen and desperately tried to calm him down. "Sir, I can tell you right now that no one is controlling me…and that we are in perfect control. This fox has killed several innocent Mobians."

The citizen looked me over and I tried not to make eye-contact. However, the wolf recognized me…although I wasn't sure how."

The wolf whispered and followed as we continued walking. "Tails….is that you? W-what happened to you?"

I turned and glared at the wolf. "Nothing. And nothing will happen if you blow my cover. These kids are on our side. Get out of here before you blow my cover."

The wolf nodded and walked up to Joey and whispered something that I couldn't hear. However, I figured it out when Joey pistol whipped the wolf in the head. I didn't see any blood, so Joey didn't harm him in any significant way.

I heard Carson sigh. "That was too close. Joey! Double time! Let's pick up the pace!"

Joey raised his arm and gave a thumbs up. We began a much more brisk pace after that.

It didn't take us long to arrive at the tower entrance. Once we arrived Bryce showed his ID to the main guard. The guard checked his ID, then looked at Carson.

"ID please."

Carson showed his ID and the guard walked back to his post. However he stared at Joey for a few seconds.

"You. ID please."

I stopped breathing. If they found out he wasn't an actual officer we would-

"Sorry bud, I didn't want to do this….but…" Joey said as he flung his arm out right into the guard's neck. I heard the guard gasp and fall to the ground gagging.

I watched as Joey took the wide-eyed guard's ID card. "Thanks. You won't be needing it."

As we made our way into the central command of the tower I noticed that most of the officers on patrol were huskies. Nice to know that Robotnik took my plans and made tons of loyal Genomes. I certainly didn't think genomes would be used for evil…..

Carson brought me up to the desk officer and pushed me into the desk hard. I knocked my head onto the desk and broke my glasses. "Hey….easy there…"

Bryce then walked up and hit me in the gut with his gun. "Quiet whelp! You are in no condition to speak! You do not understand the gravity of your situation."

I coughed up some blood on that one. Bryce hit me a little harder than I expected.

Joey walked up behind me and whispered into my ear: "I am so sorry Tails."

I felt something hit me in the back of the head.

"Get that prisoner ready for robotification."

I heard boot scuffling and a few yes sirs….then…right as I hit my head on the cold floor I heard what I wanted to hear.

"Take him to Robotnik. He could be usefully to our Lord."

"Yes captain" I heard Carson say.

I didn't think it would be this easy, I just wish they hadn't hit me so hard.

"Carson! Is that prisoner unconscious? Do I have to do everything myself!"

I gasped and with a large pain to my middle back, I blacked out…

To be continued.

Sorry, wanted to finish this today, but I just ran out of time. Next Chapter should end it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Call**

"Ow….where….where am ?" I groaned. Every part of my body was aching; I suppose the guys had to make everything look convincing.

It took my eyes a few seconds to re-adjust to the room's lighting. Once I could see I noticed how grim of a situation I was in. I was strapped to a gurney and couldn't move my arms or legs. I tried to move my head, but that was impossible as well. It seemed to me Robotnik had thought of everything this time.

"Ahhh Tails, so glad that you could join us. Did you have a restful nap?"

I would have glared at the tub of lard, but I couldn't so I just didn't give him a response. When I didn't dignify him with a response he got in my face.

"I don't think you understand the situation you are in my dear boy. I know what you were trying to do. Do you think I am dumb enough to just let you WALTZ into my home and kill me? I don't think so."

I began to sweat and some grey dye fell into my eyes. "Then….what did you do to the others? If you knew…that I was here with friends…..what happened to them?"

"They are no longer any of your concern Tails. I have made them into my willing pawns. As a matter of fact, the two huskies tied you to this gurney. Isn't that nice to know. Knowing your only friends in the entire world betrayed you?"

"If you made them into your slaves then they aren't my friends." I said as I closed my eyes and shed a single tear….that was more than I dared do.

Robotnik pulled a lever and my gurney moved up so I could see the entire room. I noticed right away that the three boys no longer had free will. You could see it in their faces. Not to mention they had been stripped of their police jackets and were standing ramrod straight with their chests puffed out. It pained me to see anyone this way, but it hurt me deep inside to see the only friends I had left in the entire world be put under Robotnik's power.

"So what are you going to do to me Robotnik? I have nothing left to take. You've taken everything from me now."

Robotnik smiled. "Oh I haven't taken everything. I want your soul as well. I want you to obey everything I tell you and watch as you follow me like an obedient dog. It would be the final embarrassment to you and my final victory against you and your pathetic rebels…Oh wait…you are the last one."

I watched as Joey brought Robotnik the serum that could only be to bring me under his power.

"Don't worry, soon your body will be at ease. You'll thank me for this."

"Tails….NO!" Carson said as he shot the serum out of Robotnik's hand. I watched wide-eyed as Joey quickly loosened the binds that held me. I quickly ran over with Bryce and Carson. Joey also quickly bounded over and joined us. Robotnik was completely baffled at what had just occurred.

"How is this possible? I made you into my servants. You should be following my commands."

I watched as Joey stepped forward. "We serve no one Robotnik. Tails made us strong enough to block your mind control. We would never serve you."

Carson aimed and fired his rifle at Robotnik and there was no effect on the dictator.

"Did you really think that I'd not come prepared myself? I've had more than one assination attempt occur these past six years. I will agree that this is the most interesting attempt yet. However, it is still a failure."

Robotnik snapped his fingers and several of his slaves came to his side and made it impossible to get a clean shot. One of the slaves was Knuckles…I couldn't believe it. After all these years there he was and loyal to Robotnik.

"What's the matter Tails? Does this bother you? If you want to kill me you'll have to kill him!"

I clinched my fists and looked down at the ground. "If that is what it takes."

I took the rifle from Carson and took down all the slaves around Robotnik. Then, before Robotnik could react I aimed for his head and fired. The bullet found its mark and his head exploded like a melon. I fell to the ground in a heap and cried.

I had done it. I had finally done it.

Then I heard footsteps and clapping.

The three boys stood beside me and we waited to see just who was clapping.

Then, Elias came from the shadows and looked at all of us. He walked over to Joey and ran his gloved hand down the boy's naked chest.

"Amazing Tails, you did a good job creating these things. They will come in handy now that Robotnik is dead and I can take over."

I just stared at Elias. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"What's wrong Tails? Didn't think I had survived? Well thanks to Knuckles I did survive. That is why I saved him and let him serve us. I am going to extend that offer to you and your friends as well. I could use some good lieutenants to help me keep order."

I spat in Elias's face. I still couldn't form a complete sentence because I was so enraged. I noticed Carson and Bryce both were ready to pounce at any second. However I was afraid that they would be changed if they even got near him.

Before Elias could wipe his face I attacked him. Little did I know how strong he was. I landed several blows, but he kicked me off of him and I slid into the wall. I couldn't get up and the next thing I knew Elias pulled a gun and shot me in the stomach.

"Tails….you fool….you could have had anything and everything had you just joined me. Robotnik was just a fool, but me? I am already a prince. It wouldn't take long for everyone to obey us."

I knew it was over. "You…killed your best friends and sister….just for power….how…how could you?"

Elias shrugged. "I did what was necessary to make my plans work."

I tried to get up, but I was already getting weak. I felt Carson and Bryce pick me up and carry me. However, I knew what I had to do. I was a relic of a past era. They didn't need me to change things…they just need a chance.

"Carson….Bryce…Joey….let me go….just let me ask a favor."

The three boys looked at me. "What is the favor?"

I began to cry. "Don't let me be painted in a bad light in the history books. Let everyone know about Sonic and everyone…let them know we did everything we could."

Joey shook his head. "Tails…you can tell everyone that. You are going to live!"

I fell back to the ground and desperately grabbed the rifle that I had killed Robotnik with. I looked at Elias as he laughed at me.

"Tails, you don't have the strength to finish me off! Just die already so I can enslave your friends!"

Bryce however, did have the strength. I watched as the husky ran at Elias and pulled his blade. Elias had no time to dodge and was killed instantly.

I was glad to see that my people were almost free….all that was left was destroying the tower. I knew that if the three of them stayed with me then they would die too. I looked at my bleeding torso and sighed. There was only one thing to do.

"Carson…Bryce…Joey…leave this place…I've got to finish the job. There is no way I am going to survive. Let me finish things. I have been dreaming of this moment for six years."

The three boys didn't want to leave me. "Fine….take me to the central hub quickly….I'll blow it up and you can escape."

"But…father…." Bryce said sadly.

"Guys….you have to understand that I love all of you…..but it is time to let me go. I'll always be there….just…please help me do this. Remember its not goodbye….its see you some other time. One day…we will see each other again."

Once again the boys didn't agree, but did as I asked. I was carried to the central hub as my friends killed any remaining officers. After the boy's dropped me I turned and waved them off.

"Leave….I am setting this to blow in five minutes.

"Tails…think about this…just a second…we need you." Carson said.

I shook my head. "If you really needed me, you wouldn't have survived so long without me. Let me go."

Reluctantly, they left me. I slowly crawled to the computer and hacked into the security files. It was easy to find the self-destruct system. I set it for five minutes and sat back.

"Sonic….I'll see you again soon."

I watched as the countdown hit 10 seconds….this was it.

Then five seconds.

I closed my eyes as I heard explosions rock the tower.

"Finally I can go home"

**Third person view**

The three boys made it out with seconds to spare. Each boy looked at the ground sadly. They had lost the only father they had. However, they didn't have much time to morn as a large crowd had gathered to watch the tower fall.

"Citizens" Carson yelled. "Robotnik is gone. We are free again! The war is really finally over!"

The three boys stood and watched as the population began cheering. It was finally over. Everyone could move on with their lives.

Bryce heard a man in the crowd began chanting. "Freedom!"

Within moments the three boys were being carried off as heroes by the crowd. Joey looked at his two friends and gave a thumbs up. The two huskies looked at each other and reminded each other that they would remind everyone who really saved them.

However for now; they would celebrate as thirty years of tyranny had come to an end.

**Twenty years later. Mobian Military Academy **

"Can anyone in this class explain why Robonik was finally able to be defeated?" Sergeant Collins said as he walked around his class of new recruits. "Was it really done by a small group?"

One of the cadets raised his hand. "No it couldn't have been. Robotnik had too much security. I think it was a mass attack of the rebel forces. They finally must have just bled him out."

Sergeant Collins began to answer, but noticed someone in the back of the room.

"Ah, perhaps you can give us the right answer General?"

All the cadets turned around and noticed Carson, Bryce and Joey standing there.

"Cadets we have a treat today! These three have proven themselves time and time again during the time between the fall of Robotnik and the reconstruction period. It is an honor to be able to actually see them."

One of the cadets stood and saluted the three men. However, Carson moved forward.

"You want to really know how Robonik was defeated? Does anybody know the real answer?"

The entire class was silent. Everything from that day had been labeled classified until that very day.

"Tails Prower and the Freedom fighters were the real heroes. Sonic and his friends protected Tails and made him strong. He in turn made us strong and made the ultimate sacrifice in order for all of us to be free. If you salute anyone, it should be them. Not us. We were only pawns in this war. Without Tails, we would all still be enslaved."

Collins nodded his head. "Yes…we were informed today that Tails and his friends were not really the wanted criminals we were always told. Apparently there is to be a statue dedication to them today."

The three men nodded. "That is why we are here. Get your cadets ready. It is starting soon."

Several hours past and finally the entire academy was standing in the main entrance. Several people that didn't know the freedom fighters talked about how great they were and then finally they revealed the statue. The three warriors looked at the statue of their father and his friends and tears began to flow from all of their eyes. It had taken the men fifteen years but they finally cleared the freedom fighter name and made them the heroes that they deserved to be.

The three then turned and saluted their father. As they did the entire academy did as well. After several seconds a 21 gun salute began and the brass band began to play the hymn for the fallen.

"Tails…we did it….we made you a hero." Joey whispered.

"Carson…do you think Tails is watching?" Bryce asked.

"Yeah…I think right now all of the freedom fighters are looking down on us."

Bryce nodded. "Do you think he's proud of us?"

Carson stood and watched the massive amount of people saluting his long dead father.

"Yeah…I think he is…I think he is."

**END**


End file.
